Perte de contrôle
by Armonie
Summary: SPOILER TOME 3 ! OS Newtmas. L'histoire se déroule au moment où Newt part s'isoler dans la salle de réception afin d'écrire sa lettre pour Thomas. Voyant qu'il ne revient pas, ce dernier commence à s'inquiéter et décide d'entrer dans la salle pour le rejoindre. Les choses vont alors prendre une tournure innatendue...


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! **

**L'OS qui suit est mon premier essai de Newtmas, alors je vous avoue que j'ai un peu la pression :p**

**L'action se déroule dans « The Death Cure/ Le remède mortel » alors ATTENTION SPOILER ! A lire après le tome 3 !**

**Nous sommes ici dans le passage du roman où Newt, Minho, Thomas et Brenda sont au siège du WICKED et cherchent à s'échapper. Ils sont dans un dépôt d'armes et Newt dit avoir quelque chose à faire. Il va donc dans la salle de réception… **

**En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture ! : )**

**Disclaimer**** : The Maze Runner et ses personnages appartiennent à James Dashner. **

Depuis cinq minutes, Thomas se tenait devant la porte fermée de la salle de réception du WICKED. Newt s'y était isolé, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire, et il leur avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas long. Seulement, il était parti il y a un certain temps maintenant, et Thomas commençait à s'impatienter : le temps filait et leur priorité était de quitter le quartier général du WICKED au plus vite. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec les cachotteries de Newt.

Cependant, il devait avouer que la raison principale de ses inquiétudes restait Newt lui-même. Ils avaient tous remarqué ces derniers jours à quel point la Braise progressait vite dans son cerveau, le détruisant petit à petit. A mesure que le temps passait, il devenait de plus en plus instable, imprévisible et violent, et même si Thomas se refusait à l'admettre, il savait bien au fond de lui que son ami était en train de devenir fou. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne perde pied, et ne se transforme totalement en fondu… Thomas essayait donc de se concentrer sur leur fuite et de ne pas y penser pour l'instant, mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher l'angoisse de s'insinuer en lui…

Il se tenait donc là, une main sur la poignée, hésitant à rentrer. Newt avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, et Thomas n'osait pas risquer de le mettre en colère, surtout après qu'il se soit battu avec Minho un peu plus tôt. Il était déjà assez instable comme ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le contrarier encore en plus… Son cœur se serra. Il détestait penser à son ami de cette façon, comme à quelqu'un de malade, de dérangé. Il détestait voir son état empirer et ne rien pouvoir faire. Et il s'en voulait terriblement, en cet instant précis, de ne pas faire confiance à Newt. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer, tout seul, derrière cette porte ? Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des choses horribles. Il essaya alors d'appeler Newt mais n'obtint aucune réponse. A vrai dire, il n'entendait aucun bruit en provenance de la salle. Il commença à s'affoler sérieusement. Et si Newt avait finalement décidé qu'il n'était qu'un frein pour eux ? Il y avait déjà fait allusion. Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager les pires scénarios. Il fallait dire que Newt était devenu tellement imprévisible...

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Thomas décida d'aller vérifier. Il devait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et puis Newt était son ami après tout, il comprendrait… Il poussa donc la poignée et entra.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce car les rideaux étaient tirés. Lorsque ses yeux se furent un peu habitués à l'obscurité, Thomas distingua des tables et des chaises disposées dans la salle, et aperçut finalement Newt, assis près du mur du fond, les coudes appuyés sur une table et le visage enfoui dans les mains. Le blond ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, et Thomas s'avança alors jusqu'à lui, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol. Arrivé à quelques mètres de son ami, Thomas s'aperçut que celui-ci murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Soucieux, il le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Newt, demanda-t-il doucement, ça va ?

Newt releva la tête brusquement, et repoussa le bras de Thomas de son épaule. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux rouges et brillants -comme si il avait pleuré- et le regard fou.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'écria-t-il, Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille ! Dégage !

Thomas recula d'un pas, déconcerté par sa réaction et par la violence de ses paroles.

\- Hé calme-toi ! répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait apaisante, j'étais inquiet, je venais juste voir si tu allais bien…

\- Thomas, tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu me demandes si je vais bien, sérieusement ?

Thomas se maudit intérieurement pour la bêtise de sa question. Evidemment que son ami n'allait pas bien… Seulement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, lui qui était si posé d'habitude.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi, répondit-il, choisissant de jouer sur la sincérité, mais je m'inquiète pour toi en ce moment, on s'inquiète tous pour toi et…

Soudain, Newt se leva d'un bond et l'agrippa par le col de son T-shirt, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur. Thomas essaya de se débattre mais le blond tenait bon.

\- Ferme-la, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Thomas. Ni de la tienne, ni de celle des autres. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Je ne suis pas une putain de victime d'accord ? Alors arrête de me demander si je vais bien toutes les trente secondes, arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais faible. Laisse-moi. Je deviens dingue, tu peux le comprendre ça ? Tu crois que tu peux arranger les choses ?

En même temps qu'il parlait, Newt resserrait sa prise sur le col de Thomas, serrant de plus en plus fort, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Thomas eut peur de lui. Devant la violence soudaine de Newt, il prit tout à coup conscience de l'avancement de la maladie, sans compter que le stress généré par tout ce à quoi ils avaient été confrontés jusqu'à présent n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le visage de son ami était pourtant toujours le même, le seul changement visible se trouvant dans ses yeux. On y lisait maintenant quelque chose de totalement différent. A ce moment précis, brillants, les pupilles dilatées, ils n'exprimaient que la folie pure. Pour Thomas, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession du corps de Newt. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

\- Newt, parvint-il à dire, écoute moi… Tu me fais mal, arrête ! (Thomas essaya encore une fois de se dégager). Lâche-moi ! On essaye juste de t'aider, de te montrer qu'on est là pour toi et…

Soudain Newt le frappa au visage. Fort.

\- LA FERME ! hurla-t-il.

Sous la force de l'impact, Thomas alla se cogner dans le mur derrière lui. Il sentit la douleur se diffuser dans son crâne lorsque le côté de sa tête heurta le mur en crépis rugueux. Il était sonné, mais surtout choqué. Newt l'avait frappé. Il ne reconnaissait tout simplement plus son ami. La colère monta en lui, et il était maintenant furieux. Furieux contre Newt, contre la Braise qui lui rongeait la cervelle, furieux de le voir péter les plombs et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui, furieux d'être toujours coincé ici au WICKED, alors qu'ils auraient pu être partis il y a longtemps.

Il asséna un coup de pied puissant dans la jambe de Newt, et profita de la surprise de ce dernier pour le repousser violemment, le faisant tomber au sol. Il avait essayé de lui parler calmement mais il semblait qu'il devait s'y prendre autrement pour le raisonner.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me frapper encore, lui dit-il la voix rageuse, la colère bouillonnant en lui. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la Braise que tu dois te comporter comme un abruti. Maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu te grouilles de me suivre pour qu'on rejoigne les autres et qu'on se tire enfin d'ici !

Toujours au sol, Newt le regardait maintenant d'un air consterné. Etonnamment, il semblait avoir repris ses esprits et prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avec un soupir rageur, Thomas lui tendit la main pour le relever. Au fond de lui, il se sentait tellement désolé pour lui. Il s'en voulut aussi de l'avoir frappé, mais la douleur dans son crâne était suffisamment cuisante pour le déculpabiliser…

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques secondes, face à face, à se regarder dans les yeux. A la place de la rage et de la folie, ceux de Newt exprimaient maintenant une totale incompréhension. Puis il remarqua le bleu qui commençait à se former sur la tempe de Thomas, et retrouva alors pour de bon toute sa lucidité.

\- Oh non, dit-il, Thomas je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… je…

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? répondit le brun, toujours choqué. Évidemment que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès, je m'en doute bien… Mais je ne sais pas si tu réalises ! Je ne te reconnais plus !

\- Bien sûr que je réalise, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je deviens cinglé, et c'est pire à chaque jour qui passe ! Je n'ai même plus conscience de ce que je fais dans ces moments-là, je perds complètement le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne maitrise plus rien, je ne suis plus moi-même !

Newt avait parlé d'une traite, la voix légèrement tremblante. Il soupira, et il y eut un silence pendant lequel il évita le regard de Thomas. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix totalement abattue :

\- Tu sais j'ai réfléchi, et je pense que vous feriez mieux de continuer sans moi. Je suis trop imprévisible, trop instable maintenant. Je vais seulement vous attirer des ennuis, je ne sers à rien dans mon état et ...

\- N'y pense même pas Newt, le coupa Thomas, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse derrière nous. On reste ensemble, point.

Pour Thomas c'était l'évidence même. Ils avaient traversé toute ces épreuves ensemble, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer s'en sortir un jour sans Newt avec lui. Pour lui c'était tout simplement ridicule, inconcevable. Et pourtant… L'état de Newt ne ferait qu'empirer, il le savait, et alors il deviendrait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ils ne faisaient que repousser l'inévitable, encore et encore. Mais il n'était pas prêt à penser à ce genre de choses maintenant, c'était trop douloureux.

\- On avisera au fur et mesure, poursuivit alors Thomas. Pour l'instant le plus important c'est de nous enfuir d'ici. Viens, allons rejoindre les autres, ils vont finir par se demander ce qu'on fabrique…

Il esquissa un pas en direction de la sortie, mais Newt l'interrompit, posant une main sur son épaule. Visiblement, lui ne voulait pas fuir la discussion.

-Non Thomas, dit-il d'une voix déterminée, tu ne comprends pas. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure avec Minho, puis là… avec toi, à quel point les choses peuvent vite dégénérer quand je suis là. On doit arrêter de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai la Braise, je vais crever.

\- Dis pas ça…

Mais il continua :

\- Mon état va s'aggraver de plus en plus en vite, et à la fin ce sera mille fois pire que ça l'est maintenant. Tu le sais, tu as vu à quoi ressemblent les fondus. Et je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à ça. Je… je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça Tommy. Je ne veux pas que cela soit le souvenir que tu garderas de moi.

Thomas ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Lui qui n'avait même pas encore accepté l'idée de la mort de Newt. Il avait déjà vu des fondus effectivement, et ne parvenait pas à imaginer son ami dans le même état. Il s'autorisait à peine une telle pensée. En fait, il prenait conscience de l'importance qu'avait Newt pour lui, et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Newt fit alors un pas en avant et effleura son bleu à la tempe du bout des doigts, faisant tressaillir Thomas et l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il croisa son regard.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir un fondu devant toi, murmura le blond, je préfèrerais plutôt mourir.

Thomas sentit comme un poids tomber sur sa poitrine. Il regardait Newt, qui lui paraissait maintenant tellement vulnérable, tellement fragile. Son ami était sincère, et il pensait ce qu'il disait, Thomas en était certain. Cependant, il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à comprendre tous ces brusques changements d'attitude. Il était déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle Newt passait de la colère à la tristesse, de la folie au calme, de la détermination à l'angoisse. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus Thomas se rendait compte qu'il était déstabilisé parNewt lui-même.

Quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi, ni à partir de quand. Il vit le regard de l'autre garçon parcourir son visage, et venir s'arrêter sur sa bouche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait nerveux.

\- On devrait aller rejoindre les autres… commença-t-il à dire.

Avant de s'arrêter quand les yeux de Newt rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens. Ils brillaient toujours, mais plus d'une lueur de folie non. C'était… autre chose. Thomas sentit que ses joues chauffaient et se demanda pourquoi. Il était troublé par leur soudaine proximité. Un sourire espiègle étira la bouche de Newt. Leurs visages étaient tout proches à présent. Un peu trop proches au gout de Thomas…

\- Tommy… murmura Newt, je crois que tu ne comprends pas.

Et avant que Thomas n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Newt combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, à peine une seconde, car il recula ensuite, attendant une réaction de la part de Thomas. Voyant que celui-ci restait pétrifié, ne sachant que dire ou que faire, le blond se rapprocha de nouveau et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il pencha la tête et commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Inconsciemment, Thomas inclina légèrement la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en sentant un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les choses prenaient une tournure à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu, et son cerveau était incapable de formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la main de Newt glissant lentement le long de son cou, puis sur ses lèvres effleurant la ligne de sa mâchoire, son souffle chaud sur sa joue, le contact brulant de son autre main posée sur son torse…

\- Newt je ne sais pas si…, essaya-t-il de dire.

Mais Newt le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Par pitié Thomas, tais-toi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, la voix rauque.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il le poussa contre le mur derrière eux, mais cette fois ci Thomas ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement au moment où son dos heurta la pierre froide et que le corps de Newt vint se coller au sien. A sa propre surprise, il répondit instinctivement au baiser, et sentit le blond sourire contre sa bouche. Une infime part de lui, restée lucide, luttait pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que la partie était perdue d'avance. Parce qu'il se sentait bien en cet instant. Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aimait embrasser Newt. Il passa donc ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Le blond lui mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure et Thomas entrouvrit les lèvres. Au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il sentit une intense chaleur se répandre en lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il planta ses ongles dans la nuque de Newt, le griffant légèrement et lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ce simple son électrifia son corps tout entier, et il pencha la tête afin d'approfondir leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus intense, et de moins en moins contrôlé.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre afin de reprendre leur souffle, et Newt posa son front contre celui de Thomas.

\- Tommy… murmura-t-il, le souffle saccadé, la voix chargée de désir.

Thomas en voulait plus. Il voulait que Newt prononce de nouveau son surnom de cette façon, il voulait sentir ses mains sur lui, sa bouche contre la sienne, il voulait l'entendre gémir de plaisir contre lui encore et encore.

Il allait l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand soudain, la porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux garçons se séparèrent sur le champ et aperçurent une silhouette se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Minho. Par chance, il faisait sombre dans la salle, et il ne semblait pas les avoir vus…

\- Bon les mecs, cria-t-il, on va peut-être pas passer la nuit ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez depuis tout à l'heure, bordel ? Grouillez-vous, on vous attend !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit. Thomas se tourna vers Newt, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à présent. Devaient-ils parler de ce qu'il venait d'arriver ? Il se sentait un peu idiot. Il en voulut également beaucoup à Minho… Heureusement, il n'eut pas à se questionner très longtemps car Newt prit la parole en premier :

\- Tommy, dit-il, je sais qu'il faut qu'on y aille, mais avant ça, j'aurais un petit service à te demander.

Le souffle lui manquait toujours mais il parlait d'une voix grave et affichait une expression très sérieuse. Encore un changement brutal d'attitude. Thomas ne s'était pas attendu à ça, car il pensait qu'il allait lui parler du baiser…

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il, hésitant.

Newt sortit alors une petite enveloppe cachetée de sa poche et la lui tendit. Thomas la prit et fonça les sourcils, perplexe, car elle ne comportait aucune indication.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne dois pas le savoir pour l'instant, répondit le blond, mais tu dois me faire une promesse.

\- Newt, je ne comprends pas.

Thomas fit mine de décacheter l'enveloppe mais Newt attrapa vivement son bras pour l'arrêter. Un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux, et Thomas s'inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Il faut que tu me fasses une promesse, répéta-il.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Thomas.

\- Jure-moi de ne pas ouvrir cette enveloppe avant que ça ne soit le bon moment.

\- Le bon moment ? Comment veux-tu que je sache quand…

\- Tu le sauras, je te le garantis. Maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux et promets-le.

\- Mais…

\- Jure-le ! le coupa Newt en élevant la voix.

Il tremblait légèrement, et Thomas eut soudain peur qu'il ne redevienne fou comme tout à l'heure. Au comble de l'inquiétude il répondit finalement :

\- D'accord, je te le jure. Je n'ouvrirai pas cette enveloppe avant le bon moment. Ça te va ?

\- Très bien, répondit Newt, dans ce cas-là c'est réglé.

Thomas n'y comprenait plus rien, et il était partagé entre curiosité, frustration et angoisse. Il brulait d'envie d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait, mais était aussi mort d'inquiétude pour son ami.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus troublé et déstabilisé, l'expression et la voix de Newt s'adoucirent.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Tommy, dit-il, je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains s'il le fallait.

S'approchant ensuite du brun, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et murmura :

\- Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui un Thomas complètement perdu.

**Voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je serais plus qu'heureuse de recevoir vos avis : )**


End file.
